leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The Boys' Night Out Job
From TNT: Nate, Eliot and Hardison are forced to intervene when Hurley returns, embroiled with the best of intentions in a three–way drug deal. The Client Jack Hurley, Nate's friend from rehab (The 12-Step Job) returns from Mexico for with a new problem: he's being followed by Irish mobsters who think he's running drugs for the Mexican mob on their territory. The situation gets more complicated when Mexican mobsters, who also think he's running drugs, show up in search of the drugs, and Hurley. Complicating things: Hurley thinks he's delivering statues of the Virgin Mary, and doesn't believe the mobsters are after him. The Mark The Con Guest Cast * Jack Hurley (Drew Powell): * Sister Lupe (Sofia Pernas): * Shelly (Sean Faris): * Liam (Brandon Petty): * Connor (Paul Glazier): Parker's friend Peggy Milbank (Lisa Schurga) appears briefly at the end of the episode, where she meets Hurley. Recurring character Det. Patrick Bonanno (Robert Blanche) joins the boys' poker game and explains life with the team to Shelley. Episode Notes * Drew Powell originally appeared in The 12-Step Job, where he was pursued by the team before landing in a substance abuse rehabilitation center -- as their client. Links to The Girls' Night Out This episode and The Girls' Night Out Job are what John Rogers describes as "linked" episodes, with the events in one occurring at the same time as the events of the other, with some overlap. Consequently, there will be some duplication of scenes or scenes that begin in one episode will continue or finish in the other. As a result, the story in this episode will not make complete sense until the viewer sees both episodes. * During the episode's teaser, we see Jack Hurley singing loudly while driving, much as we did in The 12-Step Job. Suddenly, he screeches to a halt as he nearly runs over Craig Mattingly during Mattingly's chase sequence at the beginning of Girls' Night Out. * Hardison steps out of the poker game to answer a phone call from Parker about the identity of Mattingly. The conversation happens offscreen, but appears in Girls' Night Out. In this episode, he is seen showing Eliot the picture Parker sends him in Girls' Night Out. We also see that Det. Bonanno and Eliot's friend, Shelley, have joined the game. * As Hardison and Eliot run out of Hurley's hotel room in pursuit of the Mexican thugs, they collide with the Venezuelan thugs who are escaping from Sophie and Tara's search of Mattingly's room. One thug's ticket for the tango event the girls are attending is seen briefly. * Hardison receives a second phone call from Parker while he's threatening the Mexican gang leader. The conversation happens largely offscreen, except for the end, where he tries to turn the conversation about a digital picture frame into "framing someone over the phone." * In Girls' Night Out Hardison receives a call from Sophie about the bomb they've discovered while he is escaping the dogs at the car impound lot and hopping the fence. This scene does not appear in Boys' Night Out, but is referenced via the car impound lot's security footage. * As Hurley prepares to leave the back room of the bar, he runs into Peggy, who is just leaving the girls at the front of the bar. He offers to walk her out and the two leave together, chatting about cats and tacos. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4